


A New Day

by petiteinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Finally, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nothing sad happens in this, for once, it's morning after gloriousness in which everyone is happy, marvin wants to prove how he's changed and it's cute, no one is sick and everything is nice, okay i'm done, whizzer is reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac
Summary: On their first morning back together, Whizzer and Marvin are seeing each other- and themselves- differently.





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote fluff, I hope you guys are happy.

Whizzer looked down at Marvin, resting peacefully in the bed, settled in amongst the tangled sheets and blankets. His wild curls were even more of a mess than they typically were during the day, and the palest of early morning light was streaming in through the window at a perfect angle, catching the golden strands in Marvin’s curls and illuminating the freckles that marked a winding path across his skin. As Whizzer watched, Marvin shifted slightly, closer to his lover, and snuggled against Whizzer in a way that made Whizzer’s heart leap in his chest. He trailed his fingers along Marvin’s shoulder ever so lightly and Marvin shivered in his sleep. Feeling vaguely guilty, Whizzer tugged the blankets lightly and tucked them in around Marvin, using the hand that was not trapped beneath Marvin’s sleeping form. He smiled slightly as Marvin subconsciously reacted, snuggling somehow even more firmly against Whizzer under the warmth of the blanket. Marvin had always been a cuddler, not that Whizzer had been complaining. Even in the early days, he’d taken secret pleasure in the way Marvin had curled up against him in the aftermath of their trysts, warm and soft and sated. Now, there was no guilt. No secret pleasure, no secrets at all. He loved Marvin; it was laid out plainly in front of him, even though he had only reunited with Marvin the day before. And the strangest part, Whizzer thought, was that it didn’t scare him at all. He loved Marvin. He was in love with Marvin. And he was okay with that. It was a risk, and he knew it. Marvin seemed to have changed, but only time would tell and in the meantime he was risking everything. Somehow, though, with Marvin there in his arms, it seemed worth it. If Marvin really had changed, this could be the beginning to a life Whizzer had once claimed he didn’t want, but had always desperately longed for. If he was being honest, he had wanted the tight-knit family as much as Marvin had. And now, it seemed like it could be within reach. He’d felt it yesterday, at the baseball game; Jason had hit the ball under Whizzer’s direction on his batting and Marvin had thoughtlessly clutched at Whizzer’s jacket in his excitement and there had been something so inherently familial about it, all of them united in their amazement and enthusiasm for the youngest of their number. And then as Jason had raced up to them, brown eyes alight with shocked excitement, Whizzer had felt for the first time in a long time like he was a part of something. Something good, something wholesome and grounding and loving. Something like a family, something that Whizzer hadn’t had in so long that he could barely remember what it felt like. 

He looked down at Marvin again, at the way his eyelashes fluttered and the slight part between his lips. Whizzer smiled slightly at the sight and sighed contentedly. As he watched, Marvin’s eyes slowly opened and a small smile flickered over his features at the sight of Whizzer watching him. 

“Hi,” Whizzer breathed. 

“Mm,” Marvin hummed, stretching to drop a kiss in the valley of Whizzer’s collarbone. “Hi,” he mumbled against Whizzer’s warm skin, and Whizzer couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“I was going to make breakfast, but you were asleep on my arm and I didn’t want to wake you,” Whizzer said softly. Marvin looked up at him, his expression suddenly unreadable. 

“What?” Whizzer asked, feeling vaguely self conscious all of a sudden. 

“You were going to make breakfast,” Marvin said slowly. 

“Yes…” Whizzer replied, unsure where Marvin was going with that. 

“Marvin, what?” Whizzer pressed when MArvin remained quiet for a moment more. 

“You know you don’t have to do that, right?” Marvin asked quickly, his words all a rush and his blue eyes earnest as they met Whizzer’s darker gaze. 

“What?” Whizzer asked. “Marvin, it’s not a big deal, I was just making a comment and-” 

“No,” Marvin insisted. “Whizzer, I mean- you don’t have to do that. You don’t have to make breakfast or dinner or do the laundry or make sure things are clean or-or do anything, if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to do.” 

Whizzer had never seen Marvin look so sincere in his entire life. He couldn’t help but smile slightly at the combination of sweetness and intensity, the wide eyed way that Marvin watched him which seemed to capture multiple facets of Marvin’s personality in just his gaze on Whizzer. 

“Okay,” Whizzer answered with a small smile. He ran his fingers through Marvin’s hair as he spoke, noting the way that Marvin leaned into his touch. With Whizzer’s assurance that he didn’t feel he had to make breakfast or do anything else he didn’t want to do, Marvin seemed to relax and return to his comfortable state. 

“You know something, Marvin?” Whizzer asked quietly. 

“Hmm?” Marvin responded, turning to look up at Whizzer again. As the sun had risen, its light had become more intense and now Marvin’s skin was lit up with warm golden light that seemed to make him glow. Whizzer couldn’t help but smile as he raked his dark eyes over his lover. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said softly, watching as Marvin flushed slightly and looked away. 

“I’m serious,” Whizzer laughed lightly, a tender finger on Marvin’s chin lifting the older man’s gaze to his own. 

“You always were,” he began. “But more so now.” 

“That’s because I’ve been eating less thanks to Cordelia’s food,” Marvin tried to joke. Whizzer laughed, but he wasn’t deterred. 

“No,” he argued. “No. It’s because you’re different on the inside.” 

There was silence for a moment. Marvin reached out and tangled his fingers with Whizzer’s, both hands resting against Whizzer’s broad chest as Marvin watched in fascination while Whizzer ran his thumb over Marvin’s knuckles. 

“I’ve been trying,” Marvin said sincerely, looking up to meet Whizzer’s gaze with a hint of desperation that Whizzer could read easily; desperation for him to understand, for him to see Marvin for what he had been attempting to become. 

“I know,” Whizzer assured him, quick to make sure that Marvin knew, too. That he knew that Whizzer saw him, not for what he had once been but for what he was now, for the ways that he had changed. 

“I know,” he repeated, and Marvin seemed to take in a breath of more than air, like he was seeing Whizzer in a new way all at once. Whizzer smiled slightly and Marvin just continued to watch him in utter, undisguised wonder. 

“Come on,” Whizzer said. “I want to make you breakfast.” 

“I’ll help you,” Marvin offered quickly, and Whizzer couldn't help but smile as he leaned in and captured mArvin’s lips against his own in what he was sure was the sweetest kiss of their entire relationship. He tugged Marvin’s bottom lip between his teeth and felt Marvin’s breath catch; Whizzer opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of sheer bliss on Marvin’s face, his own lashes fluttering against his skin and it was like free falling- falling into the depths of his love for the frustrating, complicated, exhausting, exhilarating human being that was sitting right in front of him. 

They pulled apart and Whizzer smiled warmly at his lover, fingertips trailing over Marvin’s cheek. 

“I’d like that,” he admitted softly, and just like that, a new day began in more ways than one.


End file.
